Graviora Manent
by Timothy C. Carter
Summary: "Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Aiden, Mark et Alice passeront leur vie à se poser cette question. Comment le monde est-il devenu l'enfer grouillant qu'il est aujourd'hui ? La mort les attend, tout près, dans le village, la maison d'à côté. Il est temps de survivre, maintenant." Non-canon avec la série. Tous les personnages principaux sont OC.
1. Chapitre 1

_Camp de survivants, 18 juin 2013_

«-Aiden ! T'aurais pas vu Lisa ? Gueule Alice depuis le haut du camion qui sert de poste de garde.

-Elle est avec Mark du côté du puits, répond son frère, pourquoi ?

-C'est à son tour de monter la garde, je commence à cuire là-haut.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de te plaindre ? braille Scott.

-Va te faire mettre, kiddo ! Rétorque la rousse. »

C'est ça qui est sympa avec ce camp de survivants. Y a toujours de l'ambiance. Géniale ou à chier, mais y a toujours de l'ambiance.

On croirait presque que tout est normal. Que les oiseaux chantent toujours au lever du soleil. Que les parents vont toujours chercher leurs mômes à la sortie de l'école.

Qu'aucun monstre sanguinaire ne rode dans la nature, attendant qu'un humain vienne se jeter dans sa grande gueule maculée de sang.

« -Je vais la chercher, propose Aiden, en attendant, garde les yeux bien ouverts, Alyosh m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose bouger au niveau du moulin.

-Ok, mais magnes-toi ! »

La rouquine serre son fusil contre elle, et retourne à son observation minutieuse de l'horizon, attentive au moindre bruissement de feuille suspect.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment ils ont pu tomber aussi bas. Se cacher dans une vieille ferme en espérant que rien ne viendrait leur bouffer les entrailles pendant la nuit.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment le monde avait bien pu devenir l'enfer grouillant qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que rien n'est plus comme avant, et que rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant.

Aiden prend mollement une casquette qu'il pose sur sa tête brune et marche en direction du vieux puits.

_Washington, le 12 avril 2013_

Les coups de feu, les cris. Tous ces putains de sons qui se confondent. Aiden ne sait plus ce qui se passe, il en vient presque à se demander où il est. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Aiden ne sait plus quel est ce monde. Ou du moins, il sait que ce n'est pas le sien. Ce n'est plus le monde où lui et Alice ont grandi. Ce n'est plus le monde où il a rencontré Mark. Ce n'est plus le monde où Emilie a vu le jour

« -Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on parte tant que la voie est encore libre ! Ordonne Alice. »

Alice dans toute sa splendeur. Forte, pragmatique.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mark remplit frénétiquement deux valises de vêtement, de médicaments et d'autres affaires utiles.

Le médecin urgentiste est habitué à réfléchir sous la pression. Une qualité qu'Alice et lui ont toujours eu en commun. Ça doit être pour ça que le beau-frère et la belle-sœur s'était toujours apprécié. Ce sont deux guerriers, deux combattants.

Aiden s'est toujours senti un peu con à côté d'eux. Moins de courage, moins de force. Il est de ceux qui restent en retrait lorsque l'ennemi charge.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas question de rester en retrait. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est en première ligne. La guerre a commencé, et ça promet d'être un sacré carnage.

Et puis il y a Emilie. La fille d'Alice. 8 ans. Elle est assise sur une chaise et regarde sa famille se préparer pour un grand voyage. Pauvre gosse. Elle a même pas fini de faire ses dents qu'elle doit déjà apprendre à survivre. Et dans le cas présent, survivre, c'est rester éloigné des dents des autres.

Mark ferme la valise. Ça y est, on est prêt.

La petit famille sort de la baraque, les coups des de feux se rapprochent de plus en plus. La horde sera bientôt là. Il faut partir, ou mourir. Telle est la nouvelle loi. La loi du plus fort. La force ou la mort.

Ils montent dans la voiture. Mark prend le volant. Le mari est sur le siège passager, la belle-sœur à l'arrière avec la nièce. Le moteur vrombit, la voiture démarre.

_Camp de survivants, 18 juin 2013_

« -Lisa, appelle Aiden, c'est ton tour de monter la garde ! »

La brune est assise dans l'herbe, à côté de Mark. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se sont toujours bien entendu. Ils passaient souvent du temps à parler. De musique, le plus souvent.

« Merde, Alice va me tuer ! » Dit Lisa en se levant pour courir vers le poste de garde.

« Si les rôdeurs le font pas avant ! » lui lance Mark. Humour noir. Le doc est habitué à plaisanter sur les sujets pas marrants. Dans son métier, c'est quasiment vital. Soit on en rit, soit on en meurt.

Aiden s'assied à côté de son mari, et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Les réserves de nourritures diminuent, on devrait envoyer une équipe faire un peu de shopping. »

Il fait semblant de le prendre à la légère. Il fait semblant de pas s'inquiéter. Mais au fond, Aiden crève de peur.

Il aurait aussi bien pu dire : _Les réserves de nourriture diminuent, et j'ai peur de mourir de faim. J'ai peur de me faire égorger par un rôdeur. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur de perdre Alice. J'ai peur de perdre Emilie. J'ai peur 7 jours sur 7, H24. Sauve-moi, prends moi dans tes bras et emmène moi loin de tout ça._

Il crève de peur chaque fois qu'il regarde dans la réserve. Et Mark s'en rend bien compte.

« Ok, on organisera un raid ce soir. »

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. Fais comme si tout était normal. Fais comme si tu n'étais pas en danger. Je m'inquiéterais pour nous deux. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je t'aime._

Les deux hommes se regardent sans rien dire, et profite du calme ambiant pour s'échanger des mots d'amours silencieux, des promesses informulées, des caresses secrètes.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » La grande sœur interrompt l'échange muet, et vient s'asseoir à côté de son baby brother. Elle fait celle qui n'a rien remarqué, mais elle sait, comme si elle avait entendue la conversation informulée qui venait d'avoir lieu. C'est elle la grande sœur, c'est son boulot de savoir des choses.

« J''ai rien vu de toute la matinée, on a vraiment choisi une bonne planque. »

_Te laisse pas abattre, ptit frère. On va leur défoncer leur grande gueule à ces raclures de rôdeurs. On sera gagnant, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Qu'ils aillent tous crever, je les laisserais pas nous emmener. _

Les trois restent silencieux. Même plus de conversation muette. Ils écoutent le calme ambiant.

Et dans leurs esprits revient le souvenir de ce jour. Celui où tout s'est effondré. Celui où les rôdeurs ont attaqué. Où à la télévision, le Président avait une allocution pour déclencher l'état d'urgence.

Et puis tout avait été très vite. Ils avaient tous quitté Washington, conscient que c'est dans les grandes villes que se jouerait le plus gros de la bataille.

Ils frissonnent, se rappellent la peur, les cris, la panique.

Et ils écoutent le silence pour oublier.

Nous y sommes. Le combat pour la survie commence maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Camp de survivant, 18 juin 2013_

Le feu crépite. De sa lumière rouge, il caresse la nature environnante, et chasse les ténèbres de la nuit. Tout le monde est silencieux. Les survivants sont assis en cercle. Ils se regardent, et pendant un instant, ils oublient tout le reste. Ils savourent le fait d'être encore vivant, tous ensemble. Humains. Guerriers. Résistants.

C'est Alice qui brise le silence. Qui ramène tout le monde à la réalité.

« -Les réserves de nourriture ne seront bientôt plus suffisantes, il faut qu'on envoie une équipe en ville. »

Nous sommes en guerre. Rien ne va plus, ce monde n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Réveillez-vous. Arrêtez de rêver. On gagne pas une guerre en rêvant.

« -Un groupe de cinq, comme d'habitude. Je prends la tête des opérations. Des volontaires ?

-Moi. »

Scott, tête brûlée du groupe, téméraire. Trop téméraire.

« -Même pas en rêve, le réprimande Mark.

-Mais j'en ai marre de rester au camp toute la journée, s'agace l'adolescent, j'ai envie de me rendre utile. J'ai 17 ans, bordel ! Je suis un adulte !

-Tu te rends déjà utile, tente Alice pour le calmer.

-Je donne des cours de maths aux gosses, super utile quand on sait qu'ils atteindront probablement pas l'âge de 20 ans ! »

Et paf. Ça, ça fait mal au cœur. Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez eu. Le gosse est brutal dans ses paroles. Mais c'est pas sa faute, il est jeune, impulsif. Et puis il a peur. Ils ont tous peur.

Silence gêné, regards choqués des parents. Mais Alice reprend le contrôle.

« -Je peux comprendre que ça soit frustrant pour toi, mais ces expéditions sont dangereuses. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu restes ici, pas de négociations possibles. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle ne relève pas sa remarque. Sage décision. Elle ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Et puis honnêtement, on peut pas dire que Scott a tort.

« -J'en suis.

-Moi aussi. »

Danny, 45 ans, et Lisa, sa femme, 40 ans. Les deux derniers arrivant du groupe. Intelligents. Capables de se défendre.

« -Compte sur moi. »

Will, 30 ans. Chauffeur de taxi avec du courage à revendre.

« -Je viens avec vous. »

Riley. Taciturne. Secret. Silencieux la plupart du temps. L'entendre parler relève de l'événementiel. Le voir sourire relève du miracle. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est. Même pas Gaëlle, sa petite sœur de 10 ans. D'ailleurs, on ne les voit pas souvent ensemble. La gamine reste plus souvent avec Camira, 65 ans, la doyenne du groupe. La petite mamie s'est pris d'affection pour la gosse et s'en occupe comme si c'était la sienne.

« -Bien, conclut Alice, en bonne gradée de la police, ce qu'elle était avant tout ça. Nous partons demain à l'aube, soyez prêts et reposés. »

Le cœur d'Aiden se met à battre la chamade. Sa sœur va partir en mission. Encore. Elle va risquer sa vie. Encore. Emilie va peut-être se retrouver orpheline. Encore.

Les survivants se lèvent, Alyosh, 20 ans, va prendre son tour de garde et les autres regagnent leur tente, voiture, caravane, camion, n'importe quoi fait office de lit en ces temps désespérés.

Bref, chacun regagne sa couche de fortune pour ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière nuit. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer quand le Soleil ne brille plus dans le Ciel. Qui sait de quoi les étoiles pourraient être témoins cette nuit. Peut-être un bain de sang. Des cris, des pleurs, du deuil.

Dans leur petite tente deux places, Mark et Aiden sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts. Dur de s'endormir. Les rôdeurs, eux, ne dorment pas. Ils sont perpétuellement à la recherche de leur prochain repas.

L'inquiétude d'Aiden commence à se tasser. Après la fin du monde, il avait découvert que la peau de de Mark contre la sienne était un très bon anxiolytique. Que c'est romantique. Poétique. Cliché même. Si il savait.

« -Ça va bien se passer. »

Mark a remarqué l'inquiétude de son cher et tendre. Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué. Aiden est un putain de livre ouvert quand il est inquiet. Un écran clignotant avec avertisseur sonore. Et qui peut le lui reprocher ? Il vit dans un monde où le peu de famille qui lui reste peut lui être arraché en un clin d'oeil. A tout moment. Partout.

Mark approche alors sa bouche de celle d'Aiden, et l'embrasse, d'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Pour faire sentir sa présence à Aiden, pour lui montrer qu'il sera toujours là.

Les deux hommes commencent à se toucher, à se caresser. Aiden profite du goût sucré des lèvres de son mari.

Et pendant un instant, il est heureux à nouveau. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Demain matin, Aiden se lèvera à 6 heures pour aller à la fac où il enseigne l'allemand. Mark ira à l'hôpital sauver les vies de tous ses patients. A midi, ils déjeuneront ensemble. Et le soir, Alice et Emilie viendront dîner chez eux. La journée de demain sera belle, joyeuse, rien de mauvais ne leur arrivera. Et le journée suivante sera tout aussi joyeuse, et celle d'après aussi, et celle d'après aussi. Et toutes les journées de leur longue vie ensemble.

C'est tout ce qu'Aiden retrouve dans le goût des lèvres de Mark. De l'espoir. Une vie pleine de projet. Une vie sans embûche. Sans mort. Sans rôdeur.

Une vie de rêve. C'est ça. C'est le mot. Rêve. Car ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et Aiden ne le sait que trop bien. Mais il fait comme si. Comme si tout allait bien.

Il profite du corps de son homme, comme il l'a déjà fait un millier de fois. Les mains caressent, les langues goûtent, les sexes se rencontrent.

Et les amants sont heureux, au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

A l'aube, il y a de l'anxiété dans l'air. Personne ne le dit, mais on le sent bien. L'ambiance est pesante. On est inquiet, on a peur, on se demande ce qu'il va se passer. Si à la fin de la journée, il y aura autant de survivants qu'il y en avait au début.

Alice, Danny, Lisa, Riley et Will se préparent silencieusement pour leur mission. Armes, talkie-walkies, quelques rations de survies...

Aiden les regarde faire, la peur au ventre. Mark, à côté, semble plus détendu. Sur ses genoux, est assise Emilie. Elle regarde sa mère ranger patiemment les armes dans un sac, une à une.

La petite n'a pas peur. Elle est confiante. Maman reviendra. Parce que maman, elle est trop forte. Parce que maman, c'est la meilleure.  
Ça y est, ils sont prêts. Alice s'approche de sa petite famille, serre Aiden, Mark et Emilie dans ses bras. Et sans un mot, elle monte dans son pick-up et démarre.

Pour l'un des survivants, le compte à rebours est enclenché.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Les trois voitures se garent. En sortent cinq personnes. Cinq êtres humains. Cinq survivants. Ils ont des armes. Haches à la main, guns à la ceinture. Ils sont parés au combat. Prêts à dégommer tout ce qui s'approchera. Ils ont tous une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Ils guettent le moindre danger, le moindre mouvement suspect.

C'est Alice qui donne les ordres.

« -On ne se sépare pas, on ne s'éloigne pas trop, et on fait en sorte de toujours pouvoir se voir les uns les autres. »

Les autres acquiescent silencieusement.

Le silence. C'est presque devenu la panacée. Le meilleur moyen de rester en vie. La boucler, en espérant ne pas trop attirer l'attention.  
« -Par où on commence ? » demande Lisa.

Ils ont l'embarras du choix. Des dizaines de maisons se dressent devant eux. Elles sont abîmées, certaines ont des vitres brisées, des portes défoncées. Il y a dû avoir pas mal d'action par ici.

Ce ne sont pas les corps déchiquetés qui jonchent le sol qui diront le contraire.

Car c'est un véritable champ de cadavre qui s'étend sous les yeux du petit commando improvisé. Homme, femme, fille, garçon. Y en a pour tout les goûts.  
Les survivants essayent ne pas y prêter attention. Ils font comme si ils ne remarquaient pas l'odeur nauséabonde de décomposition qui leur fouette les narines. Ils font comme si ils n'avaient pas envie de vomir à la vue des boyaux éparpillés par terre.

Et plus important encore, ils font comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur.

« -La maison rouge juste là. »

Alice a parlé. L'ordre est donné. Le groupe s'avance vers ladite maison rouge, la plus proche d'eux. Ils surveillent les corps autour d'eux. Des fois qu'un mort soit pris d'une soudaine envie de vivre.

Mais rien ne bouge, tout se passe bien. Les morts restent morts, et, pour l'instant, les vivants restent vivants.

Ces derniers atteignent la porte de la maison rouge. Alice fait un signe de tête à Riley, pour qu'il se tienne prêt.

Celui-ci lève sa hache, prêt à trancher. Alice se saisit de la poignée, la tourne tout doucement. Un clac retentit. La porte est ouverte.

Le compte à rebours continue tranquillement sa lente progression vers l'irrémédiable.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott est assis dans l'herbe. L'ado est en colère. Il veut juste un peu de considération, merde ! Qu'on le reconnaisse comme l'adulte qu'il est. Mais non. Les autres le traitent de la même manière que Gaëlle et Emilie.

La vérité, c'est que Scott se sent inutile au possible. Et il déteste ça.

Il se sent seul aussi. Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Ses parents étaient en voyage quand tout a commencé.

C'est vraiment une situation merdique. Scott passe ses journées à se demander si il est orphelin ou pas. Ils passent ses journées à se demander si ses parents on rejoint « l'armée des enfers ».

Le jeune homme décide soudainement qu'il en a marre de rester assis. Il se lève, et se dirige vers la forêt qui borde la vieille ferme en ruine ou le groupe s'est installé. En ruine, c'est le mot. La vieille propriété est à l'abandon depuis des décennies, et les bâtiments restant sont tous en piteux état, complètement inutilisables.

Comme le monde, pourrait-on dire.

Scott avance entre les arbres, en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner du camp. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se cacher sous les tas de feuille.

Scott espère presque qu'un rôdeur traîne par ici. Ça lui fera quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Une pierre dans la gueule et le problème est réglé.

Mais non, Scott est seul, totalement seul. Pas un seul cadavre ambulant à dézinguer.

Journée de merde.

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Une dernière baraque et on rentre. »

Alice est satisfaite. Le petit groupe a dévalisé trois maisons, et la chasse a été bonne. Nourriture en conserve, munitions, flingues, même quelques bouquins...

Quasiment aucun embûche, justes deux petits rôdeurs qui faisaient du zèle. Mais en un coup de hache dans la gueule, le problème a été réglé.

La chance semble être au rendez-vous, et la policière décide d'en profiter.

« -Laquelle ? »

La question vient de Riley. Woaw. Deux phrases en deux jours. C'est Noël ou quoi ? Ou alors le pitbull s'est trouvé un cœur dans les décombres.

« -Celle-ci. » dit Alice en faisant un signe de tête vers une grande maison blanche. Deux étages et un grenier. Une baraque de riche. Doit y avoir des trucs sympa à l'intérieur.

Le petit groupe se met en marche, toujours à l'affût du moindre danger. Du moindre cadavre qui osera bouger le doigt.

Même rengaine que pour les trois autres maisons. Riley se tient prêt, Alice ouvre la porte.

Rien ne se passe. Maison vide. Allelujah mes frères. Les Dieux nous ont à la bonne aujourd'hui.

Si le monde n'avait pas été détruit, Alice foncerait à Vegas pour faire fortune.

Les survivants pénètrent dans la bâtisse, et commence à fouiller. Leur félicité les pousse à se détendre un peu. Erreur de débutant.

Tic Tac Tic Tac. Le compte à rebours arrive presque à son terme.

Alice décide d'aller fouiller les étages. Elle s'approche de l'escalier. Alors qu'elle va poser son pied sur la première marche, un petit bruit se fait entendre. Comme un craquement. Alice se retourne, mais ne voit que les autres survivant occupé à fouiller les meubles du salon.

Un autre craquement se fait entendre. Puis un autre, puis un autre.

Un grain de poussière tombe alors devant Alice.

Merde.

« -Le plafond ! »hurle-t-elle.

Les autres ont à peine le temps de lever la tête que le plafond s'effondre. Et des

rôdeurs tombent du trou béant. Beaucoup de rôdeurs. Alice est maintenant séparée du groupe.

« -Fuyez ! »

La chef a parlé, le groupe obéit, et les quatre autres déguerpissent à toute vitesse.

Alice n'a pas d'autre choix que de gravir les marches des escaliers.

Elle fonce sans regarder derrière elle. Elle entend les grognements des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Elle sent leur odeur putride.

Allez ma grande, cours. Il faut courir. Si tu cours pas, tu meurs. Allez ma grande, cours.

Alice atteint la porte du grenier, dans lequel elle s'empresse de pénétrer. Elle referme la porte derrière elle et la verrouille. Par chance, elle est seule dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse.

Les bêtes commencent à tambouriner sur la porte, en en grognant encore et toujours plus fort. Les monstres hurlent leur faim de chair fraîche.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac.

« -Alice, tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Will résonne dans le talkie-walkie de la condamnée.

« -Oui, je suis là ! Je suis dans le grenier !

-Tu crois que tu peux sauter par une fenêtre ?

-Non, je peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop haut ! »

La policière commence à paniquer. Dur de garder son calme quand on est sur le point de crever.

« -T'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là ! »

Menteur. Alice n'a absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et elle le sait très bien.

Les bêtes tambourinent de plus en plus fort sur la porte.

« -Je suis fichue, partez. »

La jeune femme est calme, résignée.

« -Alice, non!

-Dites à ma famille que je les aime. »

Soudain, des coups de feu retentissent de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott est seul, dans la forêt. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre. L'ado s'est remis à bouder. Quels bandes de cons. Ils le mettent tellement hors de lui ! Ils s'obstinent tous à le traiter comme un gosse !

Scott est tellement en colère qu'il n'entend plus le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Qu'il n'entend plus les rares oiseaux survivants piailler.

Scott est tellement en colère qu'il n'entend pas les grognements derrière lui.

Tic,Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Boom.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Il a retenti comme mille milliers de hurlements. Il a déchiré le temps et l'espace. L'entendre, c'était comme entendre la mort elle-même.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attendait, au cri. Car Scott a crié. Quand le rôdeur a plongé ses dents tranchantes dans son épaule, Scott a crié.  
Mark a été le premier à réagir. Il était assis dans la caravane quand ça s'est passé, jouant de la flûte traversière. Mark est un musicien très doué. Les notes résonnaient les unes après les autres, précises, envoûtantes. Mais le cri de Scott est venu briser cette douce harmonie.  
Mark se saisit du fusil qui traîne sur la petite table, et s'élance vers l'origine du cri. Et il court, il court, il court, court encore, court toujours. Il est bientôt rejoint par d'autres, qui courent, qui courent, qui courent, courent encore, courent toujours. Ils espèrent tous arriver à temps.  
Mais Scott n'en a plus, de temps. Souvenez-vous, le compte à rebours est arrivé à son terme, au zéro final.

Alors c'est foutu, fini, game over, un zéro pour les walkers.  
Lorsque la cavalerie arrive, l'immonde démon dévore avidement l'épaule de l'adolescent. Scott hurle à en vomir ses poumons, et la bête ne semble pas prête de le lâcher.

Mark passe à l'attaque. Un coup de crosse sur la tête du prédateur, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Saloperie, une vraie sangsue. Un autre coup, les mâchoires se desserrent enfin et le monstre s'effondre au sol. Puis Mark pointe le canon de son arme sur le crâne du rôdeur et appuie sur la détente. Coup de feu. Le monstre s'écroule.

A côté gît Scott, gémissant. Il est couvert de sang. Sur son épaule, on distingue très clairement la trace de morsure.

Bientôt, Scott mourra.

Puis il renaîtra, prêt à tuer tous les humains qui lui passeront à portée.

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Il y a eu des rafales de coups de feu, puis plus rien. Le silence. Plus de grognements, plus de tambourinement sur la porte. Rien, absolument rien.

Puis trois petits coups sur la porte viennent rompre la quiétude. Et enfin, quelqu'un parle, une femme :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Alice est sous le choc. Elle en oublie presque comment parler.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? » répète la voix de femme.

Enfin, Alice parvient à émettre un son :

« -Oui, oui ! Je suis là !

-Alice, tu vas bien ? On a entendu des coups de feu ! » C'est Lisa qui parle dans le talkie-walkie, elle semble abasourdie.

« -Avez-vous été mordue ? demande la femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Non ! Non, je n'ai pas été mordue, je vais bien ! Ils ne m'ont pas mordue !

-Alice ! appelle à nouveau Lisa.

-Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? » demande l'inconnue.

Il y a un silence, une hésitation, un quart de seconde pendant lequel Alice se demande que faire. Puis elle parle à nouveau :

« -Oui ! Oui. Je vais vous ouvrir.

-Alice, réponds ! » Lisa semble de plus en plus paniquée.

Enfin, Alice porte le talkie-walkie à sa bouche :

« -Je vais bien, je vais bien ! »

Alice elle-même en est la première étonnée.

« -C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? »

La survivante ne répond pas, et s'avance doucement vers la porte, la main tendue vers la poignée.

Elle la déverrouille, et l'ouvre, pour découvrir devant elle une jeune femme âgée d'environ 25 ans. Elle tient dans ses bras frêle une magnifique mitrailleuse.

« -Bonjour, dit-elle, je m'appelle Sanae. »

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Scott et Mark se font face dans la caravane, le plus vieux a un couteau dans la main. Ils sont silencieux, parce que c'est dur de trouver quoi dire dans ces circonstances. Parce que c'est dur de trouver quoi dire à un gosse sur le point de crever.

Scott a le regard vide, il est affaibli. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

« -Comment ça se passe ? demande soudain l'ado.

-Comment se passe quoi ? »

Le médecin se fait plus bête qu'il ne l'est, et Scott le sait.

« -Tu sais très bien quoi. Tu es médecin, tu l'as forcément vu. »

Oui, c'est vrai. Quand l'épidémie a commencé, Mark était aux premières loges, et a tout vu. Il a vu les premiers patients infectés se transformer en rôdeurs et transmettre le virus aux humains.

A vrai dire, il se demande encore comment il a bien pu s'en sortir.

« -Le patient décède environ 4 heures après la morsure si elle se situe aux extrémités du corps. Plus la blessure est proche du cerveau, plus ce temps diminue. La transformation en elle-même prend plus longtemps, entre 5 et 8 heures »

Le docteur est franc, rien ne sert de mentir aux patients, ils le sentent, et ça les rend méfiant.

« -J'ai été mordu à l'épaule, tu penses que j'ai combien de temps ? »

Le gosse parle d'une voix calme et froide. Aucun signe d'émotion.

« -Étant donné l'emplacement et la profondeur de la morsure... »

Mark s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration. Scott doit savoir la vérité, lui mentir ne changera rien à la réalité. Lui mentir serait le traiter comme un gamin de dix ans. Ce qu'ils ont tous fait jusqu'ici. Ils l'ont traités comme un gamin de dix ans, et ça l'a tué.

« -Je dirais un peu moins d'une heure. »

Scott ferme les yeux, submergé par un brusque accès de terreur. Une heure, il ne lui reste plus qu'un heure.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac.

« -Le couteau que tu as dans la main, c'est pour... »

Le gamin n'arrive pas à le dire à voix haute. C'est trop douloureux, trop dur.

« -Oui. »

Mark se prend un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et oui mon grand, une fois que tu seras mort, je te planterais un couteau dans le crâne pour être sûr que tu le restes.

L'adulte se sent ignoble, monstrueux.

« -Quand je serais mort, n'attend pas. Ne tergiverse pas. Ne me laisse pas le temps de devenir comme eux. » Scott a parlé d'une voix ferme, autoritaire.

Au seuil de la mort, l'ado a parlé comme un adulte.

« -Je te le promets. »

Mark a les larmes aux yeux. Il pleure comme un gamin. Sans le vouloir, Scott le torture, lui rejette en permanence son échec en pleine figure. Mark a juré de sauver des vies. Il en a fait son métier.

Et aujourd'hui, il a lamentablement échoué.

Et Scott ne lui laisse aucun répit.

« -Ils ont soufferts ? Les autres, au moment de mourir, est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ? »

Mark prend à nouveau une grande inspiration. Allez Mark. Une dernière vérité, une dernière torture.

« -Oui. »

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? demande Sanae.

-On cherchait des provisions pour notre groupe, on sera bientôt juste niveau nourriture, lui répond Alice, et vous ?

-Pareil. »

Riley, Danny, Lisa et Will ont rejoint Alice au grenier, et font la connaissance de l'héroïne du jour, Sanae. La jeune femme est asiatique, a de long cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Si les temps étaient à la drague, elle ferait un malheur.

« -Vous êtes nombreux ? demande Will.

-On est trois. Ma mère, moi et notre voisine. Et vous ?

-Douze. »

A vrai dire, onze dans pas longtemps, mais ça, le petit commando d'élite ne le sait pas encore.

« -Comment vous avez réussi à survivre ? »

Nouvelle question, de la part de Lisa cette fois.

« -On s'est barricadé dans une villa à cinq rues d'ici. Elle était remplie d'armes et de nourriture. Je sors environ une fois par semaine pour chercher des provisions.

-Nous, on s'est installés dans une ferme abandonnée à une demie heure d'ici. J'arrive pas à croire que vous sortiez toute seule, vous prenez des risques incroyables. Nous, on sort jamais à moins de cinq, et on a bien failli repartir à quatre. »

Sarcasme, Danny dans toute sa splendeur. Alice n'est même pas choquée, ni vexée. Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai, Alice a bien failli y rester.

« -On devrait rentrer, notre groupe va s'inquiéter, dit finalement la chef. »

C'est drôle, on croirait qu'elle conclut un dîner entre amis.

Il se fait tard, mon cœur, on devrait rentrer, les enfants ont école demain.

« -Attendez ! »

Sanae sort de sa poche un papier et un stylo. Drôle d'équipement par les temps qui courent.

Elle griffonne quelque chose dessus et le tend à Alice.

« -C'est l'adresse de la maison où on se trouve, y a des plans partout en ville, vous trouverez facilement en cas de besoin. »

Woaw. Si elle s'écoutait, Alice serrerait la petite demoiselle dans ses bras. Autant de générosité, ça fait chaud au cœur. Un peu de douceur, dans ce monde de mort-vivants.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Mark et Scott sont assis sur la banquette, dans la caravane. Le jeunot est appuyé sur le médecin, il respire de plus en plus difficilement. Il a mal partout.  
Il est en train de partir, il le sent.

Et il est mort de trouille.

« -Ne les laissez pas vous avoir, Mark, je t'en supplie, ne mourrez pas aussi bêtement que moi. »

Scott est en train de pleurer, la peur l'englouti peu à peu, il ne veut pas mourir.

« -Protégez-les, toi et Alice, vous êtes les plus forts d'entre nous. Protégez-les tous. »

Mark, dans sa tête, entend : _Protège-les mieux que tu m'as protégé moi. Ne les laisse pas crever comme tu m'as laissé crever. N'échoue pas encore une fois. Enfoiré._

Il se sent coupable, il en a envie de hurler. Mais il ne dit rien. Il reste digne, pour Scott.

« -Restez-en vie. »

Puis Scott est pris d'un quinte de toux, il crache un peu de sang. Il n'arrive quasiment plus à respirer, il émet des petits bruits de respiration paniqués.  
Et subitement, il se calme, prend une grand inspiration, expire lentement et enfin ferme les yeux.  
Puis plus rien.  
Mark essuie une larme sur sa joue, et prend le corps sans vie de Scott dans ses bras. Il l'amène jusqu'au lit et l'allonge doucement, comme s'il craignait de le blesser. C'est stupide, le pire est déjà passé.

« -Je te le promets. »

Il embrasse doucement le défunt sur le front, puis saisi son couteau dans sa main droite. Il le positionne sur la tempe de Scott, et prend une profonde inspiration.  
Allez Mark, fais le, vas jusqu'au bout, assume les conséquences de ton échec.

Et d'un seul coup, il enfonce le couteau dans le crâne du jeune homme.

Et puis Mark se met à pleurer. Car il se déteste pour tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Et ce n'est que le début.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Alice est au volant du pick-up, elle conduit vers le camp de réfugiés. Les 5 membres du commando ont le sourire aux lèvres, la pèche a été bonne, ils sont heureux. Ils s'imaginent déjà, rentrant au camp les bras chargés de provisions, portant la nouvelle d'un groupe allié présent dans les environs, prêt à les aider en cas de besoin. Oui, ils sont heureux.  
Mais ça, c'est parce qu'il ne savent pas encore. Ils seront heureux jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'au moment où Mark leur annoncera qu'il y a eu un décès dans la famille. Qu'il y a probablement des rôdeurs aux environs proches du camps. Que le le lieu n'est peut-être plus sûr, et qu'il va falloir penser à changer d'endroit.

Mais pour l'instant, ils sont heureux. Alice voit enfin le camp. Elle manœuvre, gare le pick-up, ouvre la porte et crie :

« -Accueillez-nous bien mes frères, nous apportons de nombreux cadeaux ! »

Et c'est le silence qui lui répond. Le silence bien lourd et bien pesant. Tout les autres regardent le petit groupe sortir de la voiture, sans rien dire, sans les féliciter d'avoir risqué leurs vies pour le bien commun.

« -Ben, alors, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? » Demande Will.

Woaw, l'humour noir à deux balles de l'auteur.

Lisa est la toute première à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a flairé l'arnaque.

« -Il est arrivé quelque chose. »

Oui, c'est vrai, il est arrivé quelque chose, et aucun d'entre eux n'a la force de le prononcer.

Mark, dans son coin, lutte contre un nouvel afflux de larmes.

Le regard de Lisa passe d'un survivant à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre.

Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh. Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh. Mark, Aiden, Emilie, Gaëlle, Camira, Alyosh.  
Et puis elle comprend enfin.  
« -Où est Scott ? » demande-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Mark, médecin en chef, patron quand Alice n'est pas là pour assumer ses fonctions.  
« -Où est Scott ? » répète-t-elle en élevant légèrement le ton.

Elle s'approche de lui, l'interroge silencieusement de ses yeux perçants. Et le doc fond en larme.  
« -Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de le sauver, mais j'ai rien pu faire ! »

C'est Camira qui prend la parole et explique :

« -Il est allé dans la forêt et un rôdeur l'a surpris, ses cris nous ont alertés, mais le temps qu'on arrive, il était déjà trop tard. »

Will, sous le choc, tombe à genoux, Danny sert Lisa dans ses bras, Alice se laisse aller contre le voiture et une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Et Riley, Riley le taciturne, Monsieur le muet. Et bien Riley garde le regard droit, la tête haute, en une expression digne.

En parfait accord avec le cliché du guerrier silencieux, Riley ne pleurera pas, Riley ne dira rien, Riley n'aura absolument aucune réaction. Mais au fond, Riley aura du chagrin, parce que mine de rien, Riley est quand même humain, et accessoirement, quelqu'un de bien.

_Environs de Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -Léa, dépêche-toi, ils sont juste derrière. » Le jeune Maëlon est paniqué.

Une horde de rôdeurs s'est lancé à la poursuite des huit adolescents. Ils ne les lâchent pas, bien déterminés à se faire un petit gueuleton. Et il vont pouvoir s'en faire un, de gueuleton. En effet, la pauvre Léa vient de trébucher.

Et un rôdeur se jette sur elle.

«-Non ! » hurle Tara . Mais ça ne sert à rien, ça ne fera pas fuir les démons qui s'acharnent sur sa meilleure amie.

Les sept restant continuent à courir. Ils franchissent alors le panneau indiquant « Bienvenue à Kemp Mill ».

Oh oui, chers amis, bienvenue à Kemp Mill, nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour dans notre charmante petite ville.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Et d'un seul coup, le désespoir et la tristesse envahissent les lieux. La mort a remporté une bataille, et porté un coup d'enfer aux survivants.

Les onze restants sont réunis sur un petit terrain aux abords de leur camp de fortune et pleure la disparition de l'un des leurs. Dans le sol, un trou est creusé, et à côté, est posé le corps de Scott, enveloppé dans un linceul improvisé.

Riley, impassible, fixe sans ciller la tombe de Scott.  
Danny est debout, à côté de sa femme Lisa, il pleure dans son cou.  
Elle lui tient la main, et retient du mieux qu'elle peut une grosse crise de larme.  
Alyosh est à côté de Camira et la tient par les épaules.

L'aînée du groupe pleure silencieusement, un mouchoir en tissu à la main.

Juste à côté de Camira, il y a Emilie et Gaëlle, les deux enfants du groupe. Elles ne savent pas quoi faire, elles ne comprennent pas encore tout ce qu'i comprendre. Chanceuses.

Aiden est à côté de son mari, il se sent stupide, car il n'a, encore une fois, été d'aucune utilité, il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver l'ado, et de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Et Mark. Mark pleure, encore et toujours, Mark pleure. Mark a échoué, Mark a honte, donc Mark pleure.

Alice et Will s'approchent doucement du cadavre, le saisissent, et précautionneusement, affectueusement, le dépose dans sa dernière demeure. Puis Alice prend la pelle et rebouche le trou. Elle enterre silencieusement le symbole de ce que le monde est devenu, un piège mortel, où des ados de 17 ans meurent dévorés par des démons tout droit venu des flammes de l'enfer.

Puis la chef du groupe prend la parole :

« -Pour être tout a fait honnête, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Personne ne sait quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. »

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« -Aujourd'hui, l'un des nôtres est mort, et nous sommes en deuil. Nous savions que ce genre de chose pouvait et finirait par arriver. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous mentir. Au lieu de ça, je vous dirais simplement de garder espoir. Prenez soin des personnes que vous aimez, et plus important encore, prenez soin de vous-même. Restez ensemble, survivez. Nous sommes en guerre, et cette guerre sera extrêmement dure à remporter. Mais nous devons y croire. Car si nous perdons espoir, alors nous n'aurons plus rien. »

Quel beau discours, digne des plus grands orateurs. Si JFK et De Gaulle étaient là, ils applaudiraient.

_Entrée de Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Caridad s'efforce d'aider Léon à avancer. Dans la précipitation, le jeune homme a trébuché et s'est blessé à la cheville. Maëlon court en tête, essayant de trouver un refuge pour les sept adolescents. Esther, quant à elle, ferme la marche, se retournant de temps pour tirer des coups de fusils sur leurs poursuivants. La fille de chasseur sait y faire avec les armes.

« -Là ! Crie Maëlon, la petite maison blanche, la porte est ouverte, on devrait pouvoir s'y cacher !

-Mais si il y en a à l'intérieur ? »

Eve, elle s'attend toujours au pire. Et qui peut le lui reprocher ?

« -Ca sera toujours mieux que dehors ! »

Ca, c'est Noah. Très intelligent ce garçon. Il aurait eu un avenir brillant si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieux.

Les sept se précipitent vers ladite maison blanche. Ils y entrent les uns après les autres. Caridad, toujours en train d'aider Léon, puis Tara, Eve, et Noah.

Maëlon reste à la porte pour attendre Esther.  
Et là, l'irrémédiable se produit. Esther trébuche, essaye de se relever, mais un rôdeur lui tombe dessus et saisit l'épaule de la jeune femme dans sa mâchoire.

« -Esther ! »

Encore une fois, hurlement parfaitement inutile.

Esther aussi hurle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Non, elle, elle hurle parce qu'elle est en train de crever.  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire, et Maëlon le sait. Il entre dans la maison et verrouille la porte.

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Les onze endeuillés n'ont pas bougé, ils sont toujours réuni autour de la tombe de leur ami, Alice est toujours au centre, là où elle a tenu son éloge funèbre.

Ils se laissent aller à leur chagrin, en silence.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils demandent, c'est un peu de repos, une pause. Un moment tranquille, pour faire le deuil de leur ami, se remettre de cette tragédie, et continuer à avancer.  
Mais non, cela n'arrivera pas, c'est la guerre, et à la guerre, il n'y a pas de pause, pas de repos.

Sitôt après avoir enterré Scott, les onze survivants vont à nouveau souffrir.  
En effet, Gaëlle, du haut de ses dix ans, vient juste de voir quelque chose bouger derrière le feuillage dense, à la lisière de la forêt, à environ 5 mètres derrière Alice.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Quelque chose a bougé. A la lisière de la forêt, bien à l'abri sous le feuillage des arbres, quelque chose a bougé. Et Gaëlle l'a vu. Mais elle n'a rien dit, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était important, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Quelque chose a bougé. Un rôdeur, un mort ambulant, un vorace, avide de chair humaine. La bête, comme tout ses congénères, a le teint pâle, les yeux vitreux, le regard vide. Elle marche en traînant des pieds, comme empreinte d'une infinie lassitude. Avant de mourir, elle était une jeune femme, d'environ 25 ans, la peau sombre, de beaux cheveux tressés, des yeux chocolats et une bouche fine. Elle aimait la littérature et la musique classique. Elle se serait bien entendu avec Mark. Oui. Si Emma, c'était son nom, avait survécu, si Emma avait rencontré le groupe, elle serait devenue amie avec Mark. Elle aurait été très utile au groupe, partant en mission pour récupérer de la nourriture, prenant des tours de gardes nocturnes. Et elle aurait sauvé Scott. Si Emma avait survécu et qu'elle avait fait partie de ce groupe, elle aurait sauvé Scott.

Elle l'aurait vu aller seul dans la forêt pour bouder, et l'aurait suivi.

Puis elle lui aurait parlé :

« -Reste pas là tout seul, c'est dangereux.

-Fout-moi la paix, Emma, j'ai envie d'être seul.

-Reste seul, soit, mais fait moi plaisir, et fait le dans le camp.  
-Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Aurait-il hurlé.

-Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ! »

Emma ne se laissait pas faire, elle avait du caractère.

« -Je comprends que cette situation te frustre, crois-moi.

-Joue pas la carte du « j'te comprends » avec moi, ça prend pas.

-Merde, Scott. Tu veux faire partie des missions ? Tu veux qu'on te considère comme un adulte ? Alors comporte-toi comme tel, et pas comme un petit con boudeur et imprudent. Prouve à Alice et Mark que tu es capable de survivre, d'être prudent, de prendre les bonnes décisions, prouve leur que tu peux te comporter comme un adulte, et alors ils te considéreront comme un adulte. Maintenant tu viens avec moi, à moins que tu préfères que je te traîne jusqu'au camp.

-C'est bon, j'arrive. »

Emma aurait sauvé Scott. Elle aurait aussi évité l'attaque qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu. En effet, en marchant à la lisière de la forêt, elle aurait aperçu au loin, parmi les arbres, un rôdeur, puis deux, puis quatre, puis dix, puis trente. En effet, elle aurait aperçu la horde qui avançait vers le camp. Et aurait prévenu les autres.  
Mais tout ça, c'est un rêve, Emma est morte, c'est un rôdeur maintenant.

Tout comme Nick, qui marche à vingt pas derrière elle. Et Donna, qui avance à côté de Nick.  
Et Laura, et James, et Maria, et Brent, et Sally...

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Maëlon. Tara. Caridad. Léon. Eve. Noah.

« -On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demande Eve

-On pourrait rester ici quelques temps, propose Noah.

-La zone est pleine de rôdeurs, il faudra pas longtemps avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus. On reste là jusqu'à demain grand max, puis on se barre. »

Tara. Alice à 17 ans. Chef autoritaire et rationnelle, réfléchit vite et bien.

« -Mais Léon est blessé, on devrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette un peu. Dans son état, il ira pas bien loin. »

Ca c'est Maëlon, le frère jumeau de Tara. Un peu plus modéré qu'elle.

Il tient la main à Caridad, sa petite amie. C'est beau, ils s'aiment même dans les moments les plus durs. Ils se soutiennent, ils s'empêchent d'abandonner. C'est important d'avoir ce genre de personne dans sa vie.

« -Il a raison. Il nous ralentirait et ça nous mettrait tous en danger. »

Eve n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact.

« -Merci, Eve, dit Léon, ça fait toujours plaisir de t'entendre ouvrir ta grande gueule. »

Woaw, sarcasme. Dans tes dents. A vrai dire, ils s'aiment bien. Mais un petit clash de temps en temps ça fait toujours du bien.

« -Deux jours, tranche Tara, on reste deux jours, puis on se tire. »

_Camp de survivants, le 19 juin 2013_

Lorsque le premier rôdeur sortit de sa cachette, les humains ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Le choc de la mort de Scott les avait comme... endormi. Puis Aiden hurla :

« -Rôdeur ! »

Alice se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux devant le terrifiant spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un rôdeur, bientôt suivi par une dizaine de ses congénères, avançait d'un pas traînant vers elle. Aussitôt, ce fut la panique parmi les survivants

« -Tout le monde dans les véhicules, on évacue le camp ! » Cria-t-elle.

Les onze humains se retournèrent et commencèrent à courir en direction des véhicules.

Très vite, Mark rejoignit la caravane, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Aiden, Alice, Lisa, Danny, Camira et Gaëlle, puis alla s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Il mit les clés dans le contact, démarra en trombe et prit la direction de la ville

De leur côté, Alice, Will, Riley et Alyosh se dirigeaient vers le pick-up. Mais d'un seul coup, Alyosh bifurqua pour prendre la direction du camion abandonné qui avait servi de poste de garde. Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent  
« -Alyosh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria Will.

-J'ai laissé le journal de mon père dedans, je peux pas l'abandonner !

-Revient ici !

-Je fais vite, continuez sans moi je vous rejoins au pick-up. »

Alors que Will et Riley obtempéraient et reprenaient leur chemin, Alice s'élança à la poursuite d'Alyosh.

« -Prenez le pick-up et rejoignez-nous au camion ! »

Derrière eux, la horde continuait sa lente progression.

Alyosh arriva enfin au camion et ouvrit la porte. Le véhicule était devenu son repère, et toutes ses affaire étaient entreposées dans la cabine du conducteur dans un bazar incommensurable. Il commença à fouiller avec empressement à la recherche du précieux journal, vaguement conscient du danger qui se rapprochait.

Tout à coup, une main lui saisit la jambe et il se retourna en hurlant.

Pour découvrir Alice, les yeux emplis de colère.

« -Tu nous fais prendre des risques pour un putain de journal ?!

-Je peux pas le laisser ici.  
-Alors trouve le en vitesse ! »

Le jeune homme creusait au milieu du tas d'affaire.

La horde n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

« -Grouille-toi !

-Je l'ai ! »

Ils sortirent du camion juste au moment ou un zombie fondait sur Alice. La jeune femme s'écarta et entraînant Alyosh avec elle.  
« -Grimpe sur le camion ! Ordonna-t-elle. »

Les deux humains grimpèrent sur la cabine puis sur la remorque, se mettant hors de portée des monstres assoiffés de chair humaine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda Alyosh.

-Ca va aller ! Riley et Will arrivent avec le pick-up ! »

En effet, le véhicule roulait dans leur direction. Les deux rescapés agitèrent les bras pour signaler leur présence.  
Cependant, la horde agglutinée autour du camion empêchait le pick-up de s'approcher du camion. Riley le gara alors à environ deux mètres de ce dernier. Aussitôt, plusieurs rôdeurs se désintéressèrent des deux rescapés pour reporter leur attention sur la nouvelle source de nourriture qui venait d'arriver.

Depuis la cabine, Will et Riley faisait des signes à Alyosh et Alice.  
« -On va devoir sauter dans la benne, dit cette dernière.

-T'es malade, c'est trop loin !

-Non, on peut le faire, et puis c'est ça ou on meurt ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme pris son élan, sauta, et atterri dans le pick-up, heureusement juste assez haut pour empêcher les rôdeurs de l'atteindre.

« -Allez Alyosh ! Saute ! Dépêche-toi !

-Je peux pas !

-Saute ! »

Après une brève hésitation, Alyosh prit son élan et sauta. Mais pas assez loin. Il atterrit en plein milieux de la horde.

« -Non ! » Hurla Alice.

Plusieurs rôdeurs se jetèrent sur le jeune homme et commencèrent à mordre dans la chair tendre.

Il hurla de douleur.  
Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui, Riley démarra et prit la même direction que le reste du groupe, abandonnant Alyosh à son sort.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Léon laissa échapper une plainte alors que Caridad lui bandait la cheville.

« -C'est bon, j'ai presque fini.

-Bordel, il y en a encore partout, quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'en aller ?! »

Les six adolescents s'étaient réfugiés au premier étage de la maison, dans une chambre, et Noah scrutait la horde par la fenêtre, attendant désespérément que les rôdeurs s'en aillent.

« -Noah, arrête de te ronger les sangs, ils ont même pas l'air de savoir qu'on est là, dit Caridad.

-Comment ça se fait à votre avis ? Ils nous ont vus entrer dans la maison pourtant, non ? Demanda Léon.  
-Sûrement, mais ensuite ils ont été distraits par … Bref, ils nous ont oubliés, répondit Tara. »

Ils avaient pris un sacré coup au moral. En l'espace d'une vingtaine de minute, deux d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie.

Ève entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de boîtes de conserve.

« -J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans la cuisine en évitant les fenêtres, y en a encore plein en bas ! Dit-elle tout excitée. La famille qui habitait ici a du essayer de se constituer un réserve.

-Ils s'en vont toujours pas !

-Merde Noah, éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre ! » Ordonna Léon.

Ève s'approcha du jeune homme et le saisit doucement par le bras.

« -Viens t'asseoir et manger un peu, ça va te faire du bien. » Lui dit-elle calmement.

Noah sembla se détendre un peu et laissa son ami le guider jusqu'au lit où elle l'assit, avant de lui tendre une conserve de salade de fruit et une cuillère. Il les prit, ouvrit la boîte et commença à manger en silence.

« -Et voilà, j'ai fini, ça arrêtera le saignement et aidera ta cheville à cicatriser, dit Caridad, une pointe de fierté candide dans la voix.

-Et après ? Demanda Noah

-Et après quoi ? Lui répondit Maëlon

-Après que Léon se sera un peu rétabli, on fait quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien ce qu'on fait, on repart.

-A ouais ? Et pour aller où ? Surenchérit Noah, dont la voix prenait peu à peu un ton paniqué.

-Comment ça pour aller où ? Demanda Tara, visiblement agacée.

-Ben ouais, quand on part, c'est bien qu'on va quelque part ! Et nous, on va où ?

-Là où on pourra trouver un abri, répondit Maëlon sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Un abri ? Parce que toi tu crois encore qu'il y a des abris ! Va dire ça à Léa et Esther ! Cria Noah, en proie à la panique.

-Il y a peut être des abris sécurisés par l'état, ou des groupes de survivants ? Intervint Ève dans une vaine tentative de calmer le jeu.

-Mais y a pas d'abris ! Y a plus d'abris ! Hurla Noah en jetant sa boite de conserve. On est foutus, vous comprenez pas ça ?! On est complètement foutus ! »

Il était maintenant totalement en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Il s'élança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et fit mine de l'enjamber. Il fut stoppé net par Maëlon qui l'attrapa et le tira vers l'arrière. Noah s'affala au sol. Maëlon s'assit alors à califourchon sur son torse et lui saisit la tête. Noah hurlait et se débattait.

« -Noah ! Stop ! Arrête ! »

Maëlon lui avait littéralement hurlé au visage. Son ami se calma d'un seul coup, puis fondit en larmes. Maëlon le releva et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir, je te le promet. Ça va aller. »

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Noah, si posé d'habitude, ne perde son calme de cette manière.

_Washington, le 9 avril 2013_

« -Allez, Tara, dépêche-toi, ils vont partir sans nous !

-Ça va je fais ce que je peux ! »

Maëlon et sa sœur courraient à en perdre haleine sur le trottoir, tentant tant bien que mal d'arriver à leur pour le bus qui devait les amener à leur compétition d'athlétisme à Lemoyne, à deux heures de route de Washington.

« -Le bus part dans cinq minutes !

-Je sais ! »

C'était une belle journée, on était le matin et il était exactement 8h55. Un jour normal, comme les jumeaux en avait tant vécu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous et furent accueilli par leur coach.

« -Bordel, vous étiez où ? On a failli vous laisser ici !

-Désolé coach, y a eu une coupure de courant chez nous, les réveils ont pas sonné, expliqua Tara.

-Bref, maintenant que vous êtes là, montez, la compétition commence dans trois heures. »

Les deux adolescents obéirent et montèrent dans le bus, qui démarra aussitôt. Tara s'assit alors devant, sur la place libre que Léa, sa meilleure amie, lui avait gardée, tandis que Maëlon se dirigea vers le fond pour rejoindre Noah. Il embrassa Caridad, sa petite amie, assise derrière son ami, avance de s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

« -Salut, mec, c'est sympa d'être venu.

-Ta gueule.

-Woaw, y en a un qui est pas de bonne humeur, intervint Léon, depuis le siège qu'il occupait devant Noah.

-Non, je suis pas de bonne humeur, je me suis pris la tête avec mon père... encore

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Noah.  
-Rien, une connerie.

-Maëlon, vu la tronche que tu tire, je pense que ça doit être important, objecta Léon.

-C'est rien je vous dit.

-Maëlon. »

Le jeune homme ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« -Il est encore rentré bourré hier soir, a m'a gonflé et je lui ai dit.

-Et alors ? Demanda Noah.  
-Et alors il a commencé à s'énerver, à me dire que j'étais un petit con, que j'avais pas de leçon à lui donner ! Putain, je comprends pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment, il buvait pas comme ça avant.

-Et ta mère, elle en dit quoi ?

-Rien, elle lui pardonne tout, comme d'habitude, elle préfère se voiler la face plutôt que d'admettre qu'il a un problème avec l'alcool.  
-Et Tara ?

-Elle a essayé de lui parler, mais il l'a envoyée chier comme il l'a fait pour moi. »

Maëlon se tut et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, la souffrance se lisait sur son jeune visage.

« -Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Hé les gars, écoutez ça ! »

Ève, assise à côte de Caridad, fixait l'écran de son portable qui affichait un application d'information, et lut à voix haute :

« -Meurtre terrifiant à Washington. Vers 8h45, des passants on découvert avec horreur un homme en train de dévorer un cadavre humain dans une ruelle, non loin du Jeffersonian Institute. Le meurtrier avait le regard vide et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entoure. La police, contactée par les témoins, est arrivée sur place quelques minutes après, et a tenté en vain de communiquer avec l'homme. Un brigadier s'est avancé pour se saisir du suspect. C'est alors que celui-ci a relevé la tête et l'a mordu violemment à la gorge, lui arrachant un bout de chair. Les forces de l'ordre se sont vues dans l'obligation d'abattre l'agresseur d'une balle dans la tête, tant il était devenu incontrôlable. Le policier mordu a quand à lui du être transporté aux urgences. »

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

« -C'est bon, la horde commence à diminuer, ils s'en vont. »

Maëlon et Caridad étaient postés à la fenêtre, Noah et Léon dormaient côte à côte sur le lit, Eve lisait un roman trouvé sur une étagère. Tara, assise contre un mur, leva les yeux vers son frère.

« -Ça devrait détendre tout le monde. »

Faux

« -Et si il avait raison ? Demanda Ève.

-De quoi ?  
-Si Noah avait raison, s'il n'y avait plus d'abri, si on était foutu ?

-Par pitié Ève, t'y mets pas aussi, souffla Caridad, il paniquait, il savait plus ce qu'il disait.

-Et moi, à cet instant précis, je suis totalement lucide, maîtresse de moi-même, et je vous demande de considérer le fait qu'il n'y a peut-être plus aucun endroit sûr sur cette maudite planète. Cette … situation, c'est du jamais vu. Des zombies ! On est face à une armée de zombie ! Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Qui aurait pu se préparer à ça ? Noah avait peut-être raison, il n'y a peut-être plus d'abri, on a peut-être plus nul part où aller.

-Ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on est foutus, lança subitement Maëlon. Ça veut simplement dire qu'on va devoir se construire un abri nous même. »

Tous les autres, y compris Léon et Noah, réveillés par les bruits de la discussion, se tournèrent vers lui.

« -Si on ne trouve pas d'abri, on s'en construira un nous même, et on survivra, parce que de toute manière, on a pas le choix. Si on se bat pas, autant se jeter dans la gueule des zombies de suite, ça nous épargnera des batailles inutiles.

-Hé, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda tout à coup Caridad.

-Quel bruit ?

-Vous entendez pas ? C'est comme un moteur. »

Les six adolescents s'approchèrent alors de la fenêtre, et virent passer au bout de la rue une caravane, suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'un pick-up, transportant une jeune femme rousse dans sa benne.

_Lower Allen, le 9 avril 2013_

Le bus transportant l'équipe d'athlétisme s'arrêta soudainement.

« -Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Lança Noah depuis le fond du bus. Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

Esther, assise au premier rang, juste devant Tara et Léa, lui répondit :

« -Y a un gars évanoui en plein milieux de la route!

-Personne ne bouge, je vais voir, dit le coach. »

L'homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année, descendit du bus et s'approcha de l'homme évanouit. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« -Hé, monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

Il le toucha précautionneusement, essayant de le faire réagir. Voyant que l'homme ne se réveillait pas, il se releva et se retourna vers le bus.  
« -Je vais appeler une ambulance, dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche, c'est vraiment pas normal !

-Ok ! Lui répondit le chauffeur, je vais me garer sur le côté, on va attendre l'ambulance ici.  
-Quoi ? Mais on va être en retard à la compétition ! Objecta un élève.

-Mec, y a un gars évanoui sur la route, tu préférerais qu'on l'abandonne ? Lui lança Noah.

-Et puis on est juste à cinq minutes de Lemoyne, on y sera à temps, ajouta Léon. »

Le bus se gara et tous les élèves descendirent.

Le coach était maintenant au téléphone avec un urgentiste.

« -Les gars, dit Eve, y a du nouveau sur le meurtre à Washington. Le flic qui avait été mordu a fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il a été déclaré mort pendant vingt minutes, puis il s'est réveillé et a mordu deux infirmiers ! C'est dingue. »

Tous étaient tournés vers elle, écoutant avec attention le récit de cette effroyable tragédie. Tous sauf Léon. Non, l'attention de Léon avait été... détournée. Il avait remarqué un groupe de personnes derrière eux. Cinq personnes au comportement étrange. Leur démarche était titubante, et leur regard vide. Ils ne semblaient même pas savoir où ils allaient. Léon les observait sans vraiment y penser.

Il fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par un cri déchirant. Le coach s'était approché de l'homme pour tâter son pouls. Celui-ci s'était alors brusquement réveillé et lui mordait le poignet.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

Mark stoppa enfin le camping-car, et Riley l'imita et gara le pick-up. Ils étaient dans une grand rue, à priori déserte. Tout était calme, mortellement calme. Les humains descendirent de leur véhicule. Aussitôt, Emilie courut vers Alice, suivi de près par Aiden. Cette dernière souleva sa fille du bras droit, et enlaça son frère du bras gauche. Mark enfin, les rejoignit et les prit dans ses bras. Un magnifique tableau, symbole de l'amour familial subsistant même dans les pires moments. Qu'ils en profitent tant qu'ils peuvent.

« -Ils ont eu Alyosh. » lâcha Riley.

Personne dans le groupe ne réagit. Trop de fatigue, trop de désespoir.

La petite famille se sépara.

« -On fait quoi, maintenant ? S'enquit Danny.

-On doit trouver un autre abri, répondit Camira.

-Y a plein de maison aux alentours, on pourrait s'installer dans une de celle-là, proposa Aiden. »

Alice se souvint soudain de Sanae.

« -Non, je sais où on pourrait aller ! Ce matin, on a rencontré une femme en ville, elle s'est barricadé avec sa mère et sa voisine dans une villa pas loin d'ici, elle nous a donné son adresse. On pourrait aller voir si il y a de la place pour nous ! »

La jeune femme omit volontairement de mentionner l'épisode de la horde de zombie. Pas besoin d'inquiéter les autres encore plus.

« -Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera d'accord pour accueillir dix personnes ? S'inquiéta Riley.

-On peut toujours tenter le coup. Et puis de toutes façon on n'a pas beaucoup d'autres options, lança Will.

-Je propose qu'on y aille demain, on devrait dormir ici. La nuit est sur le point de tomber, et je crois que tout le monde a besoin de repos. La rue a l'air calme, on devrait y être en sécurité, au moins pour une nuit. »

Personne ne contredit Alice. Le soleil, au loin, commençait en effet à décliner. Il tombait, lentement, lentement, lentement...

_Washington, Georges Washington University Hospital, le 9 avril 2013_

Il devait être aux alentours de 8h40. Mark prenait un café dans la salle de repos des médecins titulaires. Il était seul. Déjà 5 heures qu'il travaillait. Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Oh non, Mark était de garde jusqu'à 17 heures. Une journée bien remplie s'annonçait.

« -Salut ! »

Mark tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vit Byron, son meilleur ami.

« -Salut. »

Mark n'était visiblement pas d'humeur joyeuse.

« -Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda son ami tout en se servant une tasse de café.

-J'ai tout dit à Aiden. »

Byron faillit lâcher sa tasse.

« -Quoi ? Quand ça ?

-Hier.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir. »

Il but lentement une gorgé de son café.

« -Alors voilà, il sait tout, dit-il finalement, d'un ton fataliste.

-Et alors ?

-Il ne s'est même pas énervé, il n'a rien dit. Il a prit un sac, a mis quelques affaires dedans et est parti. Il a passé la nuit chez sa sœur, elle m'a envoyé un texto ce matin. Elle, par contre, elle était énervée. »

La douleur était visible sur son visage.

« -Il m'a pas encore quitté officiellement, mais je sens que ça va pas tarder. »

Byron vint s'asseoir en face de son ami et lui prit la main.

« -C'est pas sûr, il est encore sous le choc, il a besoin de réfléchir. »

Mark ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« -T'aurais vu la façon dont il m'a regardé. J'ai eu envie de mourir sur le coup. »

Byron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le bipeur de Mark sonna. Une urgence.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Dr Hunt, chef du service de traumatologie.

« -Venez tous les deux, on a besoin de monde, un flic et deux infirmiers mordus à la jugulaire. »

_Kemp Mill, le 19 juin 2013_

La nuit était tombée. Pas une seule étoile ne daignait projeter sa lumière sur Kemp Mill. Seuls les lampadaires permettait de voir la petite ruelle.  
Alice était assise sur le toit du camping-car. Elle tenait un fusil à la main et un couteau était passé à sa ceinture. Elle montait la garde. Tous les autres membres du groupes s'étaient entassés dans le camping-car et dormaient tant bien que mal. La jeune femme était exténuée. Les événements de la journées passées avait sapé le moral de tout le monde, y compris le sien.

« -Nuit noire étoile morte, rouquine. » dit une voix.

Alice sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise. La voix ricana.

« -Alors Alice, nerveuse ? »

Elle venait d'en bas. Alice se pencha et découvrit Riley devant la porte du camping-car, seul.

« -Bordel, à quoi tu joues ? J'ai cru mourir de peur !

-T'es pas assez sur tes gardes.

-La ferme. »

Riley rit une nouvelle fois et rejoignit la policière sur le toit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Alice, un peu sèchement.

-Rien de spécial, j'arrive pas à dormir, et je me faisais chier dans la caravane..

-J'te trouve bien prolixe d'un coup, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, t'es devenu sociable ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas de suite, Alice crut un instant l'avoir vexé.

« -Je sais pas, j'ai jamais beaucoup parlé, tu sais. Je m'étais habitué à vivre seul, à voir personne, alors me retrouver d'un coup avec onze inconnus, ça m'a fait un choc, il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation.

-Onze inconnus ? Et ta sœur alors ?

-On est de la même famille, mais ça veut pas pour autant dire qu'on se connaît, on a quinze ans d'écart, Alice.

-Comme ça se fait qu'elle est avec toi, et pas avec vos parents ? »

Une brève lueur de tristesse passa sur le visage de Riley, si brève qu'Alice pensa l'avoir imaginée. Il prit une grande inspiration puis parla :

« -Mes parents étaient en voyage en France quand ça a commencé, et ils avaient laissé Gaëlle avec Lukas, mon petit frère. Le jour où ça a commencé, je suis parti chez eux pour les prendre avec moi. Quand je suis arrivé, il était mort, un zombie était en train de le dévorer. Il avait 17 ans. J'ai tué le zombie, puis j'ai trouvé Gaëlle, Lukas l'avait cachée dans sa chambre. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

-Et tes parents ?

-J'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis.

-Je suis désolée, dit Alice.  
-Ouais, moi aussi. »

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent plus rien, observant silencieusement la rue. Tout était calme.

On aurait presque pu croire que tout était normal.

« -On est en train de les perdre, Alice. Ils n'y croient plus, ils ont peur, ils ont faim, ils ont froid. Mark est en train de s'effondrer. On est en train de les perdre. »

Tout à coup, un petit craquement retentit dans la nuit.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda Alice.  
Les deux humains étaient en alerte. Un autre craquement retentit, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

« -Putain de merde, jura Riley.  
-Quoi ? »

La rouquine regarda dans la même direction que son presque nouvel ami et jura à son tour : une horde de zombie, d'au moins trente individus, se dirigeait vers eux. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqué. Pour l'instant.

Alice se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du toit.

« -Riley, vient, faut qu'on se casse ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas et la retint par le bras.

« -Non, on a quasiment plus de carburant. Si on démarre, ça alertera toute la ville et on sera piégé quand on sera à court ! Viens ! »

Il la tira jusqu'au centre du toit.

« -Allonge-toi et dis rien. Ils ne nous remarqueront pas. »

Alice obtempéra et ils s'allongèrent au milieu du toit.

La horde les atteignit bientôt. Alice et Riley écoutèrent silencieusement les zombies passer, leur cœur battant à tout rompre. Les autres survivants dormaient toujours à poings fermés dans la caravane, inconscient que leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Les zombies avançaient lentement, sans remarquer qu'ils passaient à côté d'un véritable festin. Ils traînaient leurs pieds décomposés, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, ni même pourquoi ils y allaient.

Après quelques minutes, le dernier zombie passa enfin, mais Alice et Riley ne se levèrent pas, attendant que la horde se soit suffisamment éloignée.

Ils restèrent allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre, n'osant même pas bouger les yeux.

_Université de Washington, le 9 avril 2013_  
Il était exactement 8h40 lorsque Aaron Samuels entra dans l'Empire Coffee.

Aiden était assis à une table, relisant distraitement le cours qu'il avait préparé pour 9h.

C'était une habitude que les deux amis avait pris. Tous les matins, ils se retrouvaient ici avant d'aller au travail. Aaron s'approcha de la table où était assis d'Aiden.

« -Salut Aiden ! Lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Salut. » Répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de ses fiches.

Son ton était grave et son regard sombre.  
« -Ca va ? »

Aiden regarda enfin son ami.

« -Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je sais pas, t'as l'air… ailleurs.

-J'ai mal dormi. »

Aaron n'était pas dupe. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lisait en son ami comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il fit comme si.

« -Vivement demain que ce soit le week-end, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue, pas une minute pour souffler. »

Aiden ne répondit pas.

« -Je part chez mon frère, je l'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps, ça va me faire du bien.

-Il m'a trompé. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aaron de rester sans voix.

« -Mark m'a trompé. »

Tout à coup, dans la rue, un homme cria

Tout le monde dans le café se tut. Aiden et Aaron se levèrent de leur table et sortirent. Ils coururent vers la source des cris, jusqu'à une petite ruelle derrière le café. Et ce qu'ils y virent les terrifia. L'homme qui avait crié était allongé par terre. Un second homme, penché sur son corps, était en train de le dévorer.

_Kemp Mill, le 20 juin 2013_

Aiden sortit de la caravane. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean, comme la veille, et le jour d'avant. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bien dormi. Le manque d'espace, le manque d'espoir, tout ça avait empêché leurs yeux de se fermer.

Il se dirigea vers sa sœur, assise dans la benne du pick-up.

« -Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. »

Il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« -Et toi, t'as dormi un peu ?

-Oui, Riley a pris la relève. » Répondit-elle en pointant du menton ce dernier, assis sur le camping-car.

Les autres survivants sortirent à leur tour de la caravane, tous groggy de leur nuit de non-sommeil.

La fatigue, la peur, le désespoir. Ces trois sentiments se mêlaient sur leur visage.

Alice se leva pour s'adresser à eux :

« -Prenez le temps de vous réveiller et de manger quelque chose, on part dans vingt minutes. »

Riley descendit du camping-car et s'approcha d'Alice.

« -Tu crois vraiment que Sanae acceptera d'accueillir dix personnes supplémentaires ? »

Alors qu'Alice allait répondre, c'est Aiden qui prit la parole :

« -On doit tenter le coup de toute façon. On doit agir. L'inaction, c'est la mort. »

_Bureaux du Washington Police Department, le 9 avril 2013_

Vers 8h40, Alice arriva sur son lieu de travail. Elle était en colère. Mark avait osé trompé son frère.

Lorsqu'Aiden avait rencontré Mark, Alice avait été ravie, ravie que son frère ait trouvé un type bien. Un type fort, capable de le protéger. Car il fallait le reconnaître, Aiden était faible. Alice l'avait toujours pensé, mais ne lui avait jamais reproché. Ca n'était pas si grave.

Mais cela faisait peur à Alice. Elle craignait que son petit frère ne soit pas assez fort pour résister à tous les dangers que le monde recelait.

Alors elle faisait de son mieux pour le protéger. Mais elle savait bien qu'un jour arrivait où elle ne pourrait plus être là pour veiller sur lui.  
C'est pourquoi l'arrivée de Mark l'avait comblée de joie. Car il avait pris le relais. Il avait rassuré Alice. Son frère ne serait jamais seul. Il ne lui arriverait jamais rien.

Dès lors, Alice avait accordé sa confiance à Mark. Elle lui faisait confiance pour être un bon mari, qui rendrait Aiden heureux. Et il avait failli. Et Alice se sentait trahie.

C'est ça. En trompant le frère, il avait trahi la sœur.

Elle entra dans le grand batîment du Washington Police Department et se dirigea vers les vestiaires où elle enfila son uniforme.

L'agent Sheperd toqua alors à la porte.

« -Alice, le capitaine Lincoln veut que tu viennes le voir dans son bureau quand tu auras un moment.

-J'arrive ! »

La rouquine sortit des vestiaires puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Elle frappa puis entra.

« -Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, Détective Foster, dit-il avec une expression joyeuse. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez résolu l'affaire Brennan avec brio. Je voulais simplement vous féliciter.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, monsieur, répondit-elle.

-Certes, mais vous le faîtes remarquablement bien, et on ne peut pas en dire autant de tous vos collègues.

-Merci monsieur. »

Sheperd entra précipitamment dans le bureau.  
« -Alice, j'ai besoin que tu prennes une équipe et que tu ailles en intervention en ville. Un gars vient d'être abattu à côté de l'Empire Coffee. »


End file.
